


Noodle Club

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i cant really think of anything to tag, i was feeling emotional and wanted to write gifts for my friends, its fluff time boysss, the noodle boys, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Even common sense needs a break sometimes, and Logan and Deceit found respite in creating Noodle Club for a night.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Noodle Club

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to sleepy-sides on tumblr. Rem has been an amazing friend to me lately and i really love their art a whole lot.

Logan and Deceit were the “brain cells” of the sides. The two with the most common sense and least likely to ride a shopping cart down a steep hill.

This however did not mean they didn’t goof off sometimes.

So yes, Logan and Deceit were the braincells, but that didn’t mean they didn’t take a break every once in a while to take over the living room with the construction of The Fort, dubbed noodle club by Logan because he was infatuated with Deceit’s charming snake form.

Deceit went along with it because he viewed Logan as a noodle in his own right, but more for his lanky figure than any shape shifting he might do.

As such was the situation now. Deceit was already curled up inside the fort, meticulously arranging the blanket spread for optimal comfort while Logan worked on convincing Roman to help him conjure heating pads without giving away their efforts.

Nobody was allowed in Noodle Club but them, it was their break from the others and their respite with each other where they got to cuddle and nap and read and generally be in love. Didn’t matter that everyone already knew what they were doing, the secret was a part of the fun so everyone respectfully feigned ignorance.

Finally, _finally_ , the two were curled up inside the fort, Deceit with his head on Logan’s chest, hat and capelet discarded for now, and Logan reading quietly from the chosen book for the night.

Later, Virgil would conjure fairy lights set up inside the fort (careful not to step inside, he wasn’t a member of the noodle club) and turned out the living room lights when he found them asleep on his way for something to drink.

Roman and Remus would find the fort dangerously close to collapsing after some tossing from Logan and carefully rebuild it to be more stable without waking either member up.

And finally Patton would whisper goodnight, removing the glasses from Logan’s face pulling one of the heated blankets over the two for their comfort before leaving them to their rest.

Tomorrow the living room would be back to normal, Deceit and Logan once again taking on the role of being common sense, and it’ll be as if Noodle Club had never been formed.

But right now, in the middle of the night with fairy lights casting a soft glow over the couple, both warm and content, they were the noodle boys.


End file.
